Rolling in the Deep
by liddonemox
Summary: Arizona and Callie's relationship are on the rocks so their friends suggest they see a couples conselour. They go through the good times and bad times of their relationship. What happens when they find out things about each other they never knew?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone, this is a new old idea, lol. I haven't written anything in a while (personal problems and account got hacked) but I hope that everyone will enjoy this! If it sucks, and is deathly bad feel free to tell me that I shall never write again so I won't embarass myself. This is for my friend, Ashlye, y0ungalaska, I love you and will always be your mini me, no matter what happens. Alright, Enjoy! _**

* * *

** Chapter 1**

Arizona grumbled and shifted in her chair, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She didn't even know why she was there. At this moment she hated her friends for requesting, no forcing, her and Callie to go to couples counseling. They were doing fine.

_Fine. _She grimaced at the thought. Her relationship with Callie used to be more than fine. It had been fun, exciting. Now all she could think about when she was to describe her relationship with Callie was _fine. _

She let out an inward sigh. This was the last place she wanted to be. This was the last place she saw herself being, but somehow her friends were able to finagle them into going. _It's only one session. _She thought to herself.

"Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres," spoke a young woman, about 22. They got up and made their way over to the young secretary. "Dr. Strauss will see you now. Follow me." She said and without waiting for a response, took off down the hall.

She only stopped to knock on the door, opening it slightly and sticking her head in. "Dr. Strauss, your 11:30 is here." The woman nodded in acknowledgement and the secretary left the office, allowing the two older women to go into the room.

When they walked in they were met with a dirty blonde, about 48 years old with greenish-blue eyes. She wore a kind smile on her face and extended her arms to the sofa on the opposite side of the table. "Sit, please."

Arizona and Callie both sat down at opposite sides of the couch, far away as possible from the other, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Strauss. "So, Arizona and Calliope." She started out. Callie flinched slightly, "Callie." She said. Dr. Strauss looked at her, sort of lost on what she was talking about.

"Excuse me?" she asked, confusion written in her tone. "It's Callie, not Calliope." She said again. The psychiatrist simply nodded, writing down some notes. "Okay, Callie. What brings you two here, today?"

Arizona grumbles, crossing her arms and Callie could have sworn she was fighting off a pout. Callie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her girlfriend's childlike tendencies. "Our friends suggested we come, so we came." She spoke as if it was that simple.

Dropping her pen, Dr. Strauss leaned back in her chair. "And by suggest, you mean force?" she asked. Callie turned a light shade of red. "Um, well, kinda." She stuttered out. "Well, then there must be a reason they wanted you here then" she started.

Callie sat back in her chair for the first time and pondered. She thought things were going better then they had in a long time with Arizona. "Well we had a rough couple of years." She started. Arizona scoffed, causing the other two women to look at her.

"And you disagree?" Dr. Strauss asked, referring to Callie's statement. Arizona shook her head and propped herself up by her elbows. "No, not at all. I just think that rough is a bit of an understatement when describing our situation. Hell on earth would be more accurate."

Callie looked at Arizona in disbelief. "Hell on earth? You're saying that Danny was part of that hell on earth?" Arizona sighed and furrowed her brow. This was exactly why she didn't want to go to this stupid thing in the first part. "Callie, you know that I didn't mean it like that."

Before Callie could respond, Dr. Strauss cut in. "How about you explain the situation." She spoke, being the voice of reason. "I don't even know where to start." Callie spoke, her voice thick in emotion. "From the beginning." She said, trying to come up with some type of solution.

Arizona smiled slightly to herself and looked towards Callie. "The beginning. Arizona kissing me in the dirty bar bathroom." Arizona fought to hold back a laugh as she watched the other blonde's eyebrow shoot up.

"First kiss, dirty bathroom bar?" she questioned, not being able to wrap her mind around it. "Yeah…"

_**Flashback**_

Arizona was still fairly new at Seattle Grace. Though people first didn't really understand how such a perky, heely wearing woman could be so successful at her job. But seeing her at work made people understand why she was nationally known and respected.

She had been going around when she spotted a raven haired beauty. Even though she looked so sad, heart-broken even, she knew that there was something amazing about her.

Arizona quickly learned that the person she had been admiring from afar named was Calliope Torres. She smiled to herself, it seemed to fit her perfectly. "Poor Torres," she heard one of the nurses say as she completed her chart.

She usually was good about dealing with hospital gossip and tended to steer away from it, ut when she heard the mention of Callie's named she couldn't help but tune in. "Yeah, I know. She didn't even look this broken when O'Malley cheated on her." A wave a disappointment settled over her. _Of course she's straight._

Just as Arizona was going to leave the nurses station, the mention of another name halted her actions. "Yeah, but Erica Hahn leaving her high and dry in the parking lot, that's cold." Arizona's heart nearly broke as she learned of the reason Callie had looked so broken.

Pushing herself off of the nurses station, she skated away to complete her rounds and go out to the local bar Emerald City to grab a drink and contemplate what she was going to do about a certain Latina.

Arizona already had a shot and a beer when she noticed the occupant of her thoughts on the other side of the bar. She was deciding on whether or not to sit next to her and introduce herself.

Just as she made her decision, a younger brunette took the seat beside her. Lexie something or other. She sighed and put on a fake smile, going back to the conversation at hand. She saw Callie get up and a pang of worry shot through her.

"Um, excuse me ladies. I need to go to the bathroom." She said, not bothering waiting for their responses and quickly made her way to the bathroom. She opened the door and the sight before her broke her heart.

Callie looked up from the sink to see the most gorgeous blonde she had ever laid eyes on. "Hey," Arizona said with a smile. "Hey," she replied. "Ortho right?" she spoke, not really having a plan on what to say, this being a spur of the moment type thing.

"Yeah, right, hi." Callie responded, trying to make her voice sound happier than it really was. Arizona smiled. "Arizona Robbins, PEDs Surgery. I've seen you at the hospital… Are you okay?"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine." She replied, turning around and leaning on the sink. "People talk…where we work… They talk a lot, so for the sake of being honest I think I should tell you that I - I know things about you because people talk," Arizona paused as she waited for Callie to catch on.

As if a light bulb went off in Callie's head, her facial expression changed from a smile to a frown. "Oh...You mean…" she stopped, implying exactly what Arizona meant. "Terrific." She said in a defeated tone.

"It is, actually." Arizona spoke, her smile never leaving her face. "The talk…people really like you over there, they respect you and they're concerned and interested… and they really like you, some of them _really_ like you." She said, letting out a slight laugh.

"Y-You just look upset and I thought you should know that the talk is good and when you're not upset, when you're over being upset there will people lining up of you. Callie let out a laugh, not believing what she was hearing. "You wanna give me some names?"

Arizona didn't know what possessed her to do it, all she knew was that her lips were soon on Callie's. She savored the feeling of her lips touching Callie's, a smile on her face as she pulled away. "I think you'll know."

And with that she turned to leave the bathroom with the biggest smile on her face, not able to believe what she just did.

_**End Flashback**_

A smile played on Arizona's lips as she looked at Callie and saw passion that she hadn't seen in a while. That little mischievous twinkle in her eye that let her know that Callie was up to no good.

Dr. Strauss cleared her throat and as quick as that twinkle had been there, it was gone. Her smile dropped slightly as she turned to the older blonde. "How about we end there today, and pick up where we left off on Wednesday?" she asked.

Arizona looked at Callie, she had never expected to go to counseling for more than one day but now that she looks at it there _is_ something wrong. They aren't who they used to be. There relationship isn't what it used to be.

Letting out a defeated sigh Arizona nodded, "Yeah, right, sure." She said gathering her stiff and walking towards the door. "It was nice to meet you, Dr. Strauss. See you Wednesday." said Callie as she and Arizona left the room.

Dr. Strauss smiled to herself as she tapped her pen on her desk. "This should be interesting." She spoke to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Rolling in the Deep

**Author: **Liddonemo(x)

**Rating:** T (for now)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nothing at all.

**Summary:** Arizona and Callie's relation is on the rocks so their friends suggest that they go to couples counseling. They go through the good times and bad times of their relationship. What happens when they find out things about each other that they never knew?

**AN: **I am not a counselor, psychologist or anything. So if something seems totally wrong or whatever, please remember that and do not hold it against me or send rude comments. Creative criticism, however, is welcomed. Thanks.

_**WOW! I was so not expecting the amount of the reviews that I got, so THANK YOU SO MUCH. This chapter was supposed to be up the day after the first one was, but after rewriting it, school, more rewriting, thinking it's crap, and MORE rewriting I forgot about posting it. So thank you. This is for my **_awesome _**friend Miranda for constantly nagging me to update. Without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2**

Arizona took the dishes from the table as Callie went to put Danny down to sleep. She sighed as she leaned against the counter, slightly frustrated. Counseling was supposed to help couples, wasn't it? Ever since they had gotten back from Dr. Strauss' office, Callie started being passive aggressive.

Callie came out of Danny's room, not even bothering to look at Arizona. Finally having enough of this pseudo silent treatment, Arizona pushed herself off of the counter and made her way over to Callie so that she was standing right in front of her. "What? What, did I say o-or do something? You hardly talk to me and when you do you brush me off as if I'm a bug!" Arizona spoke, going off on one of her rambles.

"It's not fair, I do-""You called the past few years 'Hell on earth.'" Callie responded as if that was the answer to everything. Arizona looked at her, dumbfounded. "What?" she asked, confused as to where Callie was going with this. "You told Dr. Strauss that, and I quote, the past couple of years have been hell on earth."

Waiting to see if Arizona was going to respond or react in some way, she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. After a few moments of Arizona not responding, Callie shook her head and walked toward their room. "Unbelievable." She muttered, closing the door behind her.

No more than ten seconds after Callie had closed the room door Arizona had barged in. "No, no. You don't get to yell at me. You don't _get _to be mad." Arizona spoke, anger laced in her words. Callie bit her tongue, feeling the repressed anger coming up. "You basically _admitted _that being with me these past few years have been hell on earth. So yeah, I do get to be mad."

Balling up her fist, Arizona went to counter act that statement when she heard a cry coming from the other side of the house. Quickly turning to Callie then to the door, they quickly made their way towards the door and to the source of the crying.

They opened Danny's door to be met with their three year old thrashing around in his bed, caught up in a nightmare. Arizona cast a worried glance towards Callie as she walked towards Danny. "_Mi cielo." _Callie spoke softly, trying to wake her son up. "Wake up Danny, it's just a dream."

Danny shot up in his bed with a terrifying scream. He looked around, his breathing ragged as if he expected something to jump out and grab him at any moment. "Momma! Momma!" he screamed, hearing the terror in his voice Callie looked over at Arizona who was already walking towards the bed.

"I'm right here, baby. Right here." She spoke softly, kneeling down. Danny threw his arms around Arizona and cried into her arms. Arizona wrapped her arms around Danny, holding him close. "Shh, it's okay. Mami and Momma's here." She said, her words soft and soothing.

Soon Danny's cries turned into soft sniffles and he was fast asleep once again. Laying him back down, Arizona kissed his forehead. "I love you," she whispered.

She turned around to see Callie leaning against the door. She walked over to the door, closing it behind her. "When did you get up? You were right by Danny." She said, her voice in a whisper so she wouldn't wake their son. Callie shrugged and turned, walking back to their room.

"Calliope," Arizona said, her voice defeated. Callie turned towards Arizona, exhaustion showing in her features. "Arizona, not tonight… Please. I don't want to fight. I just want to sleep, take Danny to the daycare at the hospital in the morning and go to counseling tomorrow _without _fighting. Can we please have that?" she spoke, her voice so broken.

Arizona sighed and looked down, she pushed pass Callie and went to sit down on her bed. "Okay." She said, her voice low. "Ok?" Callie asked, not believing Arizona would give up this easily. Arizona nodded and laid down. "Ok."

Callie went to the other side of her bed and laid down, she turned toward Arizona, whose back was turned towards her, and wrapped her arms around the petite blonde. "I love you." She whispered. Arizona pretended to sleep. Callie let out a sigh, removing her arms from around Arizona and turned around.

* * *

"Mami, mami, mami!" Danny squealed out as he ran into her room and jumped on her bed. Callie immediately shot up, looking for the source of her awakening. When she saw Danny with the biggest smile on his face. "Hey, mi cielo. Buenos dias. ¿dondé esta tu momma?" Callie asked.

Danny smirked, shaking his head. "Follow me." He said simply, taking her hand and pulling her out of her room. As soon as she set foot out the door, she was hit with a wonderful aroma. Danny continued to pull his mom until she was met with the sight of Arizona cooking in the kitchen.

"Arizona…" she whispered, astounded at what she was witnessing. Arizona turned and smiled at Callie, placing a slight kiss on her lips. "Calliope. Good morning," she said, glancing back at the stove to make sure the eggs didn't burn.

"What's all this?" she said with a smile. Arizona shrugged, taking the eggs off the stove and turning the stove off. "Well, I know that this doesn't make things better from last night…" she started off, glancing at Danny playing with his toys. "But I don't want to fight anymore. Too much fighting."

Callie smiled at the blonde's effort and kissed her slightly. "Thanks. It means a lot." She turned towards her son and smiled bigger. "Danny! Let's play while momma finishes breakfast and then you get to go to the hospital to hang out with all the little kids and your daddy. You'd like that right?" Danny smiled big and nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Arizona and Callie walked towards Dr. Strauss' office and was met by the lovely older blonde. "Callie, Arizona. Nice to see you again." She said with a smile. They exchanged friendly smiles and sat down on their respective sides of the couch.

"How are you doing?" she asked, wondering how the girls had taken to their first session. "Fine" they bother replied in unison. Dr. Strauss sighed and leaned back into her chair. She shot them a small smile. "Last week talked a little bit about how life is for you two, and we talked about the first time you meeting."

Arizona nodded distractedly, there was clearly something on her mind. "So how about we start from where we left off at." She said, trying to get them to start talking more than one word sentences. "Which part? What happened after Arizona kissing me in the dirty bar bathroom, or what happened in a result of Monday's session?" Callie asked sarcastically.

Dr. Strauss cocked her eyebrow, shocked by Callie's talking since the blonde had done most of the talking last session. "Well please, do as you please." She said, crossing her legs and taking her pen into her hand.

Callie sighed and looked towards Arizona, trying to see if she was going to say anything. Once she realized that she was excessively distracted and not paying attention, she returned her attention to the counselor. "Last night we had a fight." She started slowly, trying to get a feel of what she should say.

"She told me that I don't _get _to be mad." She said sadly. "I mean, it's my own feelings how can I not _get _to be something, you know?" she spoke, frustration shining its way through her tone. "And we started fighting, 'til Danny started crying." She said softly.

"And Danny is your son?" Strauss said, making sure she got the story right. Callie nodded and drew in a deep breath. "Yeah, he's _our _son." She said, putting emphasis on 'our'. Arizona turned to look at Callie with a slight smile on her face as Callie continued. "I tried to wake him up, but when he woke up he didn't want me. He wanted his _momma." _Callie spoke, sadness in her tone.

Arizona's eyes shot up in shock, she had never known that Callie felt this way. "He didn't want me to comfort him." She said, her voice in disbelief. "I felt so helpless, but I knew it was selfish of me." She said. Arizona took in a deep breath, suppressing the anger that was about to come up.

"Why do you think it was selfish?" Strauss asked, needing a deeper understanding of where Callie was going with this. "_Because…" _Callie started, "I feel have everything. I have my son, who is amazing. Arizona, who I thought would bail at the first sign of trouble. And my best friend, who is my baby's daddy." She said chuckling slightly.

Arizona rolled her eyes, thinking of that. Callie ignored this, "And I think it's selfish to feel helpless when my little boy wants his _momma _for comforting and not me." She said. Dr. Strauss looked towards Arizona who was now very attentive to the conversation. "How does that make you feel?"

Arizona looked towards Strauss and shrugged. She sunk back in her chair and avoided all eye contact. "Arizona…" Callie said, wanting, no needing, to hear what Arizona was going to say. "It makes me mad." She said, her fist balled up and teeth clenched. "It makes me mad that you, you who have _everything, _felt helpless that he wanted _me _to comfort him and not you."

Sinking down in her seat, Callie looked down. She knew the blonde was going to react in this way, and in reality she couldn't really blame her, but that didn't make her feel less guilty. Sensing the tension in the room, Dr. Strauss decided that it was about time for them to change the subject.

"So what happened after the bathroom kiss?" she asked, hoping that the two women would take the bait. Callie shot a grateful glance towards the doctor and sat up. "Well…"

_**Flashback **_

_I'm hot. I'm badass. I'm a rockstar. _Callie told herself, knowing that all those were true but finding it hard to believe at this very moment. She had been avoiding a certain blonde since the fated bathroom bar kiss. She sighed, a slight frown on her face. Before Erica Hahn and George O'Malley, Callie would never be this hesitant upon approaching someone.

She had even gone as far as asking her best friend Mark to go looking for the blonde. "So, did ya scope her out yet?" Callie asked, walking up to Mark with a smile on her face. Mark looked down towards a chart before casting a glance towards Callie. "Who?" he asked, distracted. Callie rolled her eyes, the smile still on her face. "Arizona."

"Oh right, yeah no, I haven't had a chance to swing by PEDs and ask the nurse to point out the attending who kissed my friend in a dirty bar bathroom" he replied in a sarcastic tone. Callie shook her head and turned her attention to the two coffee's Mark had on the table. "Yeah, well at least you're still good for coffee." She said, her tone a little harsh.

_**Two Hours Later **_

Catching a glimpse of blonde curls, she smiled to herself as she knew it was just the person she was looking for. She walked slowly up to her, trying to figure out the approach she was going to use to speaking to her.

"Hey," she said, taking in a deep breath. Arizona turned around and she smiled, her dimples coming out in full force. "Calliope!" she spoke, her voice very perky. "I haven't seen you around." She said, her tone showing a slight disappointment. "Yeah, well, I've been avoiding you." She said, letting out a slight laugh. "I know, it's so weird…" she said, Arizona folding her arms a smile still on her face.

"You, uh, share a kiss with a, uh, woman you never seen before and honestly this is…" she trailed off, a smile still on her face. Arizona's smiling face was replaced with a serious look as she nodded, listening to Callie ramble on. "…a new adventure, one I'm so ready to take for the second time…" she said, looking around.

Arizona looked at Callie, her blue eyes getting lost in the brown. "Anyways, do you want to go on a date with me?" Callie said, finally finishing her rant. Arizona looked at her and a slight smile came on her face. _And I really thought this one would go somewhere…_she thought to herself as she replied to Callie.

"Wait…ah, Erica. She was your first? " she asked, needing confirmation of her suspicions. Callie nodded, a smile still on her face. "Yeah," she replied. Arizona's face fell slightly, not the news she wanted to hear. "Oh…" she said, she looked up at the Latina and smiled slightly.

"Okay, so I guess then that my answer is no. I'm sorry" She said, turning around to get back to work. "Wait, wait, wait. What?" Callie asked as she grabbed Arizona, turning her around, not understanding what was happening. "Uh, uhm…You kissed me." She said, letting out a disbelieving laugh. "Out of nowhere, in a bathroom…" she said, her eyebrows furrowing.

Arizona sighed, looked at Callie's beautiful confused face. "Okay see, this is what I try to avoid." She said, a tell-tale sign that she was about to launch into a explanation of her actions. "You are all exploring and experimenting and…Yay!" she said, a smile on her face "This is a really exciting time for you, but I work in PEDs and I work the entire day around newborns so I try not to in my personal life."

Callie looked at Arizona in disbelief. Did this woman just call her a newborn? Of all things a _newborn? _"Thanks for asking though, I'm super flattered." Arizona said, looking into Callie's chocolate brown eyes. "Super!" she said, adding extra measure so the brunette wouldn't hold it against her.

Arizona turned around and went back to her work while Callie stood there dumbfounded. _A girl, no, a Woman goes into a dirty bar bathroom, kisses me and then says we can't date because I'm a newborn… What is this? _She asked herself as she turned around, making her way down the hall to talk to a certain manwhore.

_**End Flashback**_

Dr. Strauss looked at Arizona with a smirk on her face. "Newborn? Really?" she asked her. Arizona sunk, if possible, lower in her chair. She blushed furiously and pouted. "Well, she had only been with one girl. _One." _She emphasized. "How was I supposed to know that she was not so newborn-ish." She mumbled.

Strauss laughed slightly and shook her head, looking at her watch and sighed. "Well ladies, I have to say that I'm sorry but the time is up. Hope to see you two on Monday morning." Arizona and Callie both got up and sighed. "Where does the time go? I mean seriously." She asked, furrowing her brow.

Shaking her head, Callie turned towards Dr. Strauss and smiled politely. "See you Monday, doc." She said. "You know, we're your favorite patients. Don't try to deny it." She said with a wink. Dr. Strauss laughed and nodded, walking over to the door and showing the couple out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't tell anyone though." She joked back. They let out a slight laughed and headed out the door. "Oh, if you ever need to talk or anything, don't be hesitant about calling." She said, smiling towards Callie.

She nodded, and Arizona narrowed her eyes towards the blonde. "Yeah, of course not." She said curtly, taking Callie's hand and leading them out of the office. Once they were out of earshot, Arizona looked at Callie suspiciously. "She was flirting with you." She stated simply.

Callie was shocked at this accusation and shook her head. "No." she said, with a raised eyebrow. Arizona stared at Callie, showing that she was serious about this. "You think?" she asked in a confused tone. Arizona simply nodded and folded her arms. "People and flirting with you." She mumbled.

Callie hadn't quite heard what Arizona said and looked towards her. "What was that?" she asked. Arizona smiled towards her and shook her head. "Nothing, just said, 'I wonder what we're going to do.'" She said letting out a awkward laugh. Callie looked at her confused, but decided to let it go. "Yeah, okay." She said as they walked out of the building hand in hand.

* * *

_**So, I want to know your opinion. I wanted to know if you would rather that the story just stick to the Counseling sessions or would you like to also see the after affects of the counseling, the advantages and disadvantages of it. Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for reading this and I hope the second chapter didn't disappoint. =D**_

_**xx Nemo **_


End file.
